indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge
}} Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge is the fourth novel in the series of original Indiana Jones stories published by Bantam Books. It was written by Rob MacGregor and released in February 1992. Publisher's summary AWASH IN EVIL London, 1927. Since losing his beloved Deirdre in the Amazon a year ago, Indiana Jones has settled down with his Ph.D. and taught Celtic archaeology, thinking he left adventure behind. Yet Indy is rather tempted when a wild-eyed Russian doctor, Vladimir Zobolotsky, tries to recruit him for an expedition to search for Noah's Ark...and then finally takes the dangerous quest after meeting Vladimir's alluring daughter, Katrina. They set out for Istanbul and Mount Ararat, fabled location of Noah's Ark, when trouble erupts. Kremlin agents, Sicilian "enforcers," and Turkish bandits all attempt to bar Vladimir, Katrina, and Indiana Jones from the archaeological find of the century...and a certain 950-year-old boat-builder... Plot summary London, 1927 After the loss of his wife Deirdre Campbell Jones in a plane accident the previous summer, Dr. Indiana Jones went back to teaching Celtic archaeology at London University . Inquiring to take a break from the classroom and spend some time in fieldwork, he asks William Pencroft, the department chairman for a leave of absence. Turning Indy down, Pencroft tells Indy that the board is disatisfied with his concentration with multiple cultures and not only Celtic studies, terminating Dr. Jones' association with the university at the end of semester. Chicago After receiving a letter from long time friend Jack Shannon, Indy decides to visit Chicago. Surprising Jack by showing up at The Nest, the bar he and his brothers operate. Jack brings Indy up to speed on how after his father died, his illegal business was inherited by his two brothers and he. Controlling the rights over gambling, liquor, and protection of the brothel in their claimed territory. While reminiscing of their college days, three men barge into the bar. Jack who claiming they were after him, grabs Indy and escape to hide out in the brothel next door. A while later a group of police men raid the brothel arresting everyone on the property. An obvious setup, while spending a night in jail the three men show up and are allowed into the cell. Indy recognized the leader as Al Capone. The men proceed to beat Jack and Indy until Jack agrees to inform his older brother Harry, that a percentage of their earnings are to be paid unto him. The next morning after being released Indy kept his promise to accompany his friend to a meeting at the church Jack recently started to attend. Speaker Dr. Vladimir Zobolotsky, accompanied by his daughter Katrina, speak on his believed discovery of Noah's Ark while being stationed in Turkey. With only a small piece of blackened wood as proof, the Zobolotskys had traveled to Chicago to authenticate the Ark, by hiring staff from the university to make a expedition back to the resting place of the Ark. Getting turned down, just as Indy’s possible job at the university falls though, Dr. Zobolotsky hires Jones to accompany his team back to Mount Ararat. Afterward Indy visits Jack to tell him goodbye, but is caught in a drive-by shooting on the Shannon brothers property. Jack's older brothers Jerry and Harry are both shot and killed. Fleeing from the shooters they sneak onto a train that Dr. Zobolotsky and his daughter are onboard, headed for New York. Turkey Boarding a ship, two weeks later they all arrive in Istanbul. Indy explores the city as Dr. Zobolotskys makes travel arrangements. Visiting the Hagia Sophia he finds Katrina praying inside. After Katrina asks about his previous marriage Indy kisses her. Then abruptly is interrupted by men coming to kill them. After a brief fight Indy is drugged and hauled out of the temple. Three days later Indy wakes in a wagon traveling through Cappadocia. Katrina apologizes admitting that she and her father kept secrets from Indy and Jack. They have been followed by Bolsheviks, a godless Russian order that believed any proof of the Ark would topple their power. Still in Istanbul, Jack and Dr Zobolotsky learn that it was actually a group of Janissaries who were responsible for the kidnapping. With the Muslim belief that the Ark should only be revealed by God on the day of judgement, the Janissaries believe it is their mission to protect the Ark from those who would reveal it before God's chosen time. After visiting a Mevlevi who claims that he can foretell where Indy and Katrina are being held, they hire a guide to lead them to the underground cities in Cappadocia. After days of imprisonment Indy and Katrina are to released into the maze tunnels underground, knowing they will be lost forever. Inside the maze they encounter the two Bolsheviks, along with Jack and Dr. Zobolotskys, who had all been following the Janissaries trail. After a quick shootout the two Bolsheviks are left injured and Indy's group finds a dead end but with a shaft of moonlight seeping through the roof of the cave. The tunnels being made of tufa, the group is able to chisel their way out and through the roof, hoping to make one last effort to make it to Mount Ararat. Days later while climbing the mountain, Jack remembers the telegraph sent from Marcus Brody to Indy. Researching Dr. Zobolotsky back home, Marcus reports there was no record of that name on the past exhibition to Turkey. When confronting the doctor, he finally tells the truth to his daughter. He abandoned the war due to seeing to much death, traveling to Russia he himself joined the Bolsheviks. After intercepting a courier who had seen the Ark, and had brought the piece of Ark-wood back, Zobolotsky swore to find Noah’s Ark himself. Suddenly a gun shot rings out and the doctor slumps over dead. The group takes cover and hears screams. The two Russian Bolsheviks have followed the team from the tunnels, but after taking one shot were mauled by two bears ripping them to shreds. Burying Dr. Zobolotsky the team elects to carry on. They eventually stumble across what they believe to be a massive ship jutting partially from a glacier. Only the surface was black, and like that of resin. Excitedly everyone rushes in leaving Jones studying outside. Inside they found a trap laid by the Janissaries, laying in wait to kill them. Only by Indy starting a firefight gives them a chance to escape, but it initiating a avalanche in turn, killing all of the Janissaries. Indy, buried in the snow, drifts in and out of consciousness. Seeing an old man, Indy begs for his and his friends lives and is suddenly found by Jack, as they decide to travel home. New York A month later in New York, Jones is recounting his expedition with Marcus Brody. He advises Indy to keep the story to himself if he wants to keep working in archaeology. With the Ark being buried under tons of snow from the avalanche, it would be impossible to find even if Indy thought he could retrace his steps. Leaving for a interview, he spots Jack and Katrina, who are headed to California for some quiet time. Now a couple, they wish Indy the best. Katrina, surprising Jones, gifts him the Ark-wood. Indy says that he knows a museum director who will take good care of it. Appearances Characters * Anderson * Marcus Brody * Al Capone * Henry Walton Jones, Sr. * Indiana Jones * Noah * Harry Shannon * Jack Shannon * Noah Indiana Shannon * Katrina Zobolotsky * Vladimir Zobolotsky Locations * Chicago, USA * New York City, USA * London, England * Petrograd, Russia * Istanbul, Turkey * Mount Ararat, Turkey Behind the scenes In early printings of the novel, Indy utters the obscene expletive "Fuck the Sultans, and fuck you!" after being drugged by his adversaries. Later printings censored this passage."Indy swearing...help?" at The Raven Cover gallery File:IndianaJonesAndTheGenesisDeluge.jpg|USA paperback. File:IndianaJonesUndDasGeheimnisDerArche.jpg|German paperback: Indiana Jones und das Geheimnis der Arche. Notes and references ja:インディ・ジョーンズ 失われたアーク《箱舟》伝説 Category:Novels